Tools for tightening and loosening fasteners are often used with interchangeable sockets that may be removably coupled to the tools (the sockets being configured to mate with the differently sized heads of various fasteners). Such tools may include an output shaft having a socket mount configured to transfer torque to a socket removably coupled to the socket mount and a socket retainer coupled to the socket mount to selectively secure the socket to the socket mount. During the operation of such tools, torque applied to the socket via the socket mount may cause stress to be maximized in the socket mount. Failure of the socket mount may occur when too much stress is developed in the socket mount.